


Hidden Admiration

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gen, Mission Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “could you do a thor x fem!reader where the two don’t get along and fight a lot, but during battle something happens to the reader and he helps out, and it’s kinda angsty but they confess feelings and it’s fluffy 💗💗💗.” - @pennywyatt (Tumblr)
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Hidden Admiration

“Hey asshole, you’re late” You called out as Thor entered the room. Everyone rolled their eyes but did not dare to intervene in your silly feud. Thor scowled at you as he sat down. You sat there with a smug look on your face.

After Fury explained the mission at hand, he put you into teams on two for the raid.

“Y/N, you and Thor will take position two” You stated.

“What?!” Thor yelled and slammed his fist on the table.

“There is no way I am working with that” You snarled in disgust.

“I don’t give a shit about your little feud. Get over it. We are a team, so act like it” He yelled at you both before finishing giving orders. You both kept quiet for the rest of the meeting. Anger boiled inside you.

There was no way you and Thor would work together. When the meeting finished, you left to your room to prepare for the mission the next morning. You grabbed your towel and things to go shower.

As you walked up to the bathroom door you dropped your toothbrush. Sighing in frustration you bent down to pick it up. Once your hand grasped the toothbrush, the bathroom door opened. You saw two feet stand in front of you, steam escaping from the room.

You stood up to come face to face with the God of Thunder himself. He stood so close to you, water dripping down his torso. You mentally smacked yourself for checking him out. Clearing your throat, he moved and you entered the room.

You had noticed that he had been holding back his retorts lately. It only made you angrier. There was no explanation of why you two never got along. When he first arrived he was a rude snob but he had changed, so why couldn’t you?

After a long hot shower, you got changed into comfy pyjamas before walking back to your room to go to sleep. You crawled into bed and turned the bedside light off before falling asleep.

——————

“Hey,” Thor said seductively, hugging you from behind. You giggled and turned around to face him. Your arms made their way around his neck and you pulled him in to kiss you.

“Morning” You smiled, reaching beside you to grab the freshly made coffee. You offered it to him. He gladly accepted, taking a sip before kissing you once more.

——————

The blaring sound of the alarm woke you up. Groaning, you slammed your hand down to turn it off. You pulled yourself out of bed and dragged yourself to the kitchen. It was early so no one was there. You peacefully made yourself a coffee. As you drank it, your dream started to come back to you, leaving you in a state of confusion.

Seconds later he walked in. For the first time, your heart skipped a beat. You turned away from him to hide your reddened face. You both made breakfast in silence, only the sizzle of bacon was heard. You sat down at the table opposite each other. You avoided eye contact and barely ate your food.

“What is your problem?” Thor asked curiously. You looked up at him in surprise.

“You are selfish and arrogant” You answered, looking back down at the plate of eggs. Thor scoffed at your answer.

“I may have been but I am no such thing now” He answered. Instead of answering, you grabbed your plate and stood up, the chair legs scraping against the floor.

“Whatever” You mumbled as you left the room. You saw the other Avengers walk towards the kitchen as you went to your room. As you exchanged good mornings, Steve grabbed your arm to stop you.

“I know you don’t want to work with him but can you just try?” He begged. You sighed and shrugged your shoulders. You walked away, not wanting to talk.

“We’ll leave in an hour” He called down the hall. The next hour you spent watching TV before gearing up. You left your room and headed to the hangar. The Avengers were already there waiting for you. You got into the plane and sat down across from Thor.

The whole flight consisted of you and Thor glancing at each other, sometimes your eyes met. No words came out of your mouth or Thor’s. Fury spoke to you and the team through the earpieces, confirming the plan.

Once the plane landed, you and the Avengers ran out and into position. Thor ran beside you as you made your way to one of the entrances. Thor ran in first, fighting the awaiting Hydra agents. You followed behind, confused as to why they already knew you were coming.

It didn’t take long before they all lay dead on the floor. You could hear the others fighting across the compound. You looked over at Thor to make sure he was okay. His chest rose and fell heavily.

“Are you okay?” You asked. He nodded back and mumbled yes. You lead the way down the hall to find the Tesseract. It was somewhere in the compound and it was your duty to find it.

The voices of Hydra agents were heard from around the corner. You motioned Thor to stop and keep quiet so you could listen. You turned to look at Thor to give orders but instead, you saw another agent seeking behind you two.

“Thor!” You yelled in panic. As he turned, the agent pulled out his gun, leaving you no choice but to push him out of the line of fire. Thor fell to the ground as bullets went flying. You hit him in the head, killing him. Thor got up in a panic and ran to you. You went to move but a sharp pain in your stomach stopped you.

Looking down, blood was pouring from you. Pain overwhelmed you, causing you to drop like a stone. Thor defeated the other Hydra agents in a swift motion of his hammer before kneeling to you.

You felt dizzy and lightheaded. There was too much blood escaping your body. The sound was mixing together, you weren’t sure what was happening. Knowing this would be the last moments of your life, you decided to spill your secret.

“Thor” You gasped, grabbing his arm. He looked down at you in concern. His arms wrapped around you as he began to lift you up.

“No” You gasped out, pushing his arms away.  
“I have to tell you” You coughed up blood. Thor looked extremely worried and desperate.

“I have to get you out of here Y/N” He tried to pick you up once more but you weren’t having any of it.

“Damn it, Thor!” You yelled in frustration, tears falling down from your eyes.

“I’m going to die! I need to confess” You spilt. Thor stopped trying to pick you up, knowing it would cause you only more pain.

“I don’t hate you. I’ve only ever been falling for you” You whispered. Your vision was blurry with tears but you still saw the look on his face. His thumb pushed your tears away and his lips met yours. His tears mixed with yours as you kissed.

“I love you” He whispered. You chuckled and smiled. Before you could say anything, blood started to come out of your mouth slowly. Your energy levels dropped and you were about to faint.

“I’m so scared” You cried in his arms.

“My mother will care for you until we meet each other again” He cried silently. You held his hand as your life faded from you. It would be a few thousand year until you would see him again and when you did, you spent the rest of eternity in happiness.


End file.
